


Past lives

by mackleman_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out with your friends Meenah and Aranea you discover a boy named Cronus who seems achingly familiar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past lives

June 21st 1950

What a lovely afternoon. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and today was the start of summer vacation! Your best friend, Meenah Peixes, was trotting alongside you. She was "singing", you guessed, though you never heard singing like that before. It was kinda like talking really fast and just rhyming the words? Kinda weird. "Hey, it's supposed to get really hot later on today," Meenah adjusted her glasses. You raised an eyebrow. She just wanted an excuse to meet up with your friend Aranea and gossip about..the latest..er..gossip. "Is it?" You looked up at the sky. Seeing as it was about noon now, and the sun had reached it's peak point in the sky, that didn't quite make sense that it would get hotter later on. "Yea. I think we should head down to that malt shop in the middle of town. To like, cool off, you know."  
Well...the idea didn't sound too bad. You could catch up on your book while slurping down a chocolate milk shake and listen to whatever new drama had popped up between whoever. "Sure. Sounds like fun." If the shop you were thinking of was the the same one Meenah was thinking of, they also played some totally rocking tunes.

"Yesss!" Meenah grinned. "Come on, hurry up, I told Aranea we'd meet her there at 1:30!" She grabbed your hand and began running to the malt shop.

Aranea had already saved both Meenah and you seats by the bar. She'd already bought herself a strawberry milkshake and waved to you and Meenah while slurping it down. "Hi!" You greeted her. Aranea waved back and smiled cheerfully. Meenah instantly started to talk to her excitedly about some girl named Latula Pyrope that you didn't know and you figured know was as good a time as ever to continue reading your book on the first world war. That was, until, a voice interrupted your concentration.

"School's out, y'know, kitten," A man (about your age, you guessed) who was cleaning a glass behind the counter owned the voice who'd distracted you. You would have responded faster if he wasn't so..beautiful. Set in an angular face, he had light hazel eyes that contrasted greatly with his tanned skin and black hair which was greased back in the style that was so popular nowadays. This man was of average height with some muscle. The thing was, you were 100% sure you'd seen him before, somewhere, but you just couldn't put your finger on it. Maybe you'd seen him working here a different time you came here out of the corner of your eye or something.

"Oh..uh..yeah..I just..y'know..like reading," You slightly stumbled over your words. You were still a bit uncertain if he was actually, really talking to you. It seemed like a boy that hot should only be a hallucination!

"Really? Huh. Kinda weird." Oh, so he was one of those guys who thought girls shouldn't be allowed to read. You must have pulled a face or something because he added immediately, "Well, that's coming from the guy who had an obsession with wizards for about four years." He chuckled under his breath.  
Eh...well...nobody's perfect.

"My name is Cronus, by the way." Cronus finished cleaning the glass and set it down. His voice was startlingly familiar too.  
"I'm (y/n)." You smiled and tried not to stare too hard.

A silence filled the air between you and Cronus. You shifted around uncomfortably; you didn't want your conversation to end, even if it was just small talk.

"...Wizards, huh?" You tried starting up the conversation once more. Cronus seemed surprised and rather pleased you'd asked about his interests. "Yeah..I mean, I was only eight at the time..I'm more into cars now." He shrugged and picked up another glass to clean. You had to admit that that wasn't very surprising, seeing as pretty much every "cool cat" was into renovating the oldest(and cheapest) cars they could find in the local junk yard. "Really? That's cool." You fiddled with the dog-eared cover of your book. "You think so?" Cronus' eyes lit up and you nodded enthusiastically. Gosh, he was so cute you could hardly stand it!

"I found this old junker about a year ago, and I've totally revamped the entire thing. I mean, completly new paint job, interior-" He then went on to list a bunch of automobile stuff that you didn't know so you started to zone out a bit, listening to his gravelly voice. "Do you wanna see it? It's out in the parking lot," He finished, out of breath. He had a bright, genuine smile on his face, and even though half of yourself was screaming No, don't do it! He's a creeper! You nodded happily. You poked Meenah, told her where you were going(she gave you an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes) and stood up.  
"Before we, uh, go, I think I should let you know I don't plan on..like..yeah." Cronus reassured you. (At this point your brain was screaming don't go, don't go, but your heart wasn't really paying attention to your brain right then.) "you didn't really know how to respond to that so you kind of did this little head nod thing and smiled.

Cronus lead you outside all the way to his car. You weren't sure of the model or anything special about the car besides the totally kicking paint job, which was a silvery color all over decorated with sparkly purple designs around the front that reminded you of waves crashing on a shore of a beach.

"Woah!" Your eyes widened and you had to admit that even though you had little to no idea about cars it was a very well crafted car.

"You like it, dolly?" Cronus smirked a tad and leaned up against his car. For the-what was it? third?-third time that day you nodded. "It's really cool!" You pushed a lock of hair out of your face. "Thanks." Cro took out a cigarette and lit it, chuckling under his breath. You scowled and taking a page out of Meenah's book, you started to "Cough". Well, it was more of a fake cough. Just to, y'know get him to put out the cigarette. Such a handsome man would most certainly ruin his lungs if he got into such a nasty habit. Damn. Even the irritation you felt then felt achingly familiar..  
"Oh, sorry," Cronus took note of your coughing fit and put out the cigarette.  
"It's all right." You ceased coughing immediatly. Meenah would have been pleased with your acting.

It became silent between you two again. You leaned up against the car next to him, and let your gaze drift off into the asphalt parking lot. You stared blankly into the ground. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. You didn't have to fill it up with meaningless words like before.

After a bit of time had passed Cronus began to speak once more. "I.. know this may sound odd.." You looked up into those stunning hazel eyes that were studying your face. "But...I feel like I've met you before. From the moment you walked in, trailing your friend, I just knew you were something special."  
Your heart nearly skipped a beat; did he really just say that? This man you'd hardly met reciprocated your feelings! That was definitely a first for you. You tried not to jump around with joy. "Just..your eyes. They're like a ghost...a ghost of someone..I can't remember...". His face screwed up with the struggle of trying to remember. Did he seriously always have to bethis attractive all the time?

"From a past life.." You said it so quietly you were surprised he'd actually heard you. It was just a ridiculous musing, really, you didn't think he'd actually think anything of it, but apparently he thought wrong. "..Yeah. From a past life.' Cronus' pensive mood quickly changed back into the bright, passionate one he'd been in when he was talking about his car. He took both of your hands in his big, slightly calloused ones and smiled a huge, toothy grin. He swung you around.

"Exactly, past lives! Don't you see, kitten? We were meant to be!" Cronus laughed heartily. "W-what?!" you squealed. "Past. Lives!" He repeated it again, a bit slower but still with plenty of enthusiasm. "We were meant to be! We were in love in past lives and fate has brought us together again!" . The idea was rather far fetched, but at that point you didn't really mind if he was crazy or not because Cronus planted a nice(yet sloppy) kiss on your lips, erasing every other thought from your brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry the ending's a bit rushed or whatever, I plan on going back sometime and editing it, but first I'd love to hear what you guys wanna say about it..hehe, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
